FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a thermosensitive recording adhesive label comprising a support, a thermosensitive coloring layer formed on the front side of the support, and a thermosensitive adhesive layer without being provided with a liner (i.e., a disposable backing sheet), which is formed on the back side of the support and is not adhesive at room temperature and is heat-activated so as to become adhesive by the application of heat thereto. Namely, the present invention relates to a so-called liner-less thermosensitive recording adhesive label.